hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Evelina
Lady Evelina (also known as Lady E. or The Lady) is a notable figure in , having many connections to Ghost inhabitants and is tied to or responsible for many dark points in Newbury's history. She is the main antagonist of Seasons one and two. History Much about her history is currently unknown, except that she appeared to be someone prominent in Newbury sometime in the 19th century as she was a high-class citizen, the Newbury High School has a portrait of her in the hallway, and she served as a judge in bacon-eating contests. However, from the bios available from some of the ghosts in Hidden Side, the following is known: *She was once a good friend of Belulah who taught her a few "tricks" before Evelina eventually tricked her and made her into a ghostly minion *She apparently had a Ball taking place at her home at some point, which James waitered at before he went missing. *At an unknown date, she got in contact with Dr. Drewell and manipulated him into conducting horrible experiments to further her pursuit for eternal youth. *At one point she recruited Captain Archibald to serve as her chief officer. *With the aid of Mamali, she managed to harvest the soul essence of an unknown number of people while still keeping up the appearance that she was a young girl by having Mamali pose as her nanny. *Evelina served as a judge at one of the many bacon-eating contests Anomalo had won. Anomalo would also greatly help Evelina in gathering soul essence when his seafood restaurant was a popular high-class establishment. However, she apparently passed away at some point, but this would not be the end of her. She succeeded in taking over the Hidden Side and unleashed it's massive population of Ghosts upon Newbury to collect Soul Essence and Soul Artifacts to bring her back to Newbury. Face Your Fears Lady E. is first seen in a portrait in a hallway of Newbury High School that Parker and Jack encounter while searching the building for ghosts. Don't Choke Now While looking for Spencer at the Shrimp Shack Parker finds an old photography of the Anomalo with Lady E. back when they were still alive. Parker takes a closer look at the photo, only for Lady E to smirk at her. Skeleton in the Closet The Boss Ghosts reunite at Newbury High School during the night of the Blood Moon and perform a ritual to bring Lady E. back from the Hidden Side. Despite the Ghost Hunters' interference, Lady E. manages to return to the Human World after the moon light covers her portrait until Douglas jumps towards her and blocks the light, which results in Lady E. being dragged back to the Hidden Side although she manages to take Douglas with her when he lands on her portrait. When Douglas manages to return to the Ghost Hunters, he informs them that Lady E. is furious and will eventually find another way to return. Appearance In the painting, she is shown wearing what looks to be a white 19th Century Walking Dress with a red sash around the waist, a light green brooch and a wide, white sun hat with a pink ribbon around it. Her skin is in the normal minifigure yellow and had wavy black hair that went down past the shoulders. In "Don't Choke Now", a picture of her can be seen in Shrimp Shack wearing the same white dress. Later, when Captain Archibald pours the concoction onto her portrait, it changes her form on the painting into a skeleton with an evil grin. As she was about to return to Newbury, she resembled more of a s skeletal serpent with a human skull. Her hat and hair remain mostly unchanged, tough her hat does have a few tiny holes in it. As a Ghost, she looks like a more nightmarish version of her former self, with her white clothes having turned to a darker color, her skin being white and her hair standing out as if they were snakes. Info Site Bio Yep, she’s still around, and more vengeful than ever! You know she wants to return to Newbury so bad. This time she has an evil plan to capture Jack and force our heroes to open a gateway into the Hidden Side, so that she can escape right into the real world and rule us all. We may have a big problem on our hands, my friend... App Bio Still here. Waiting to cross over and lay her cold arms around her beloved Newbury...and crush it! Sets She doesn't make a physical appearance in any of the sets, but a painting of her is shown in 70425 Newbury Haunted High School. She also appears as the Boss Ghost in 70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side. Abilities Heal (App) Lady E. can heal nearby ghosts. Gloom Lady E. like all Ghosts can throw balls of Gloom on her enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Lady E. like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70425 Newbury Haunted High School (Painting) *70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side (Boss Ghost) Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" (Painting) Season 1 *3. "Don't Choke Now" (Pictured) *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Trivia *In the app she is a member of the Anger Ghosts. **Interestingly, she is the only Anger Ghost who doesn't have red as their main design color, instead it's white. Though she has a red aura in the app. *According to Mamali's site bio, Evelina is apparently a few centuries old. *In "Face Your Fears," a portrait of her is shown that is listed to be from 1888. *She is usually referred to as "The Lady" by her ghost minions. *In the painting of her in the "Newbury Haunted High School" set, she looks like a young girl, but in the paintings of her seen in the Hidden Side episodes, she looks older, making it unclear if her physical appearance in those images are meant to be that of either a child, a teenager or a young adult. *In "Skeleton in the Closet" her ghost form is different from the app game. This is most likely because of the Blood Moon ritual she tried to use in escaping the Hidden Side. *She and Anomalo are the only known Ghosts whose appearances as a human have been revealed. Gallery Lady E site image.png|Offical artwork of Lady Evelina's ghost form Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 7.49.28 PM.png Anomalo picture.png|Lady E. with the human version of Anomalo. HS_Lady E smirks at Parker.png|Lady E. smirks at Parker Lady E portrait.png|Portrait of Lady E. in "Face Your Fears" 422B2694-94ED-4DD9-A9BB-23DB69668D0E.png|Translation: Mastermind Lady E. downloadfile-1.jpeg|Lady E. in the app Category:Antagonist Category:Villians Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Female Category:Boss Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:2020 Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Legendary Ghosts